


Forever

by Yukia92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: John thinks about his life with Sherlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling, as English is not my first language.

Forever. It is such a long time. But no one will live forever, John is very aware of this, but as his marriage vows are destroyed as he fall into bed with Sherlock, he knew. He knew that he never once had loved Marry. Not really. For him, it had always been Sherlock. From the first time he put eyes on those damn cheekbones he knew. But desperately trying to fool himself, he had on more than on occasion stated that he was not gay. Everyone knew. He did too, but chose to ignore. Sherlock was not the kind of man who fell in love with his best friend. He had also stated very clearly that he considered himself married to his work. But he could not help but thinking back at the conversation they had at Angelo's the first day they met. He told him that women were not his era of expertise. But not once had he stated that he had no interest in men, just that he knew it was fine. He had also thought that John was coming onto him, which he were not, but at the same time he were. He was maybe testing Sherlock, to see his reply, my god he knew he was in love with him, but what can a man do? Falling in love with friends are normal, but there was nothing normal about Sherlock Holmes. He was an oddball, social outcast but smarter than anyone he had ever known his entire life. He was drawn to the smile he flashed when he was thinking about a case. He was attracted to every small thing Sherlock did. When he faked his death, John were devastated. He was just a shell of the man he once had been. Then he met Marry. He knew that he had to move on, and ended up marrying her. He even told her he did not shave for Sherlock, but they both knew it was a lie. He punched Sherlock when he came back, but all he wanted was to throw himself into those arms and kiss him, but he was a married man. He thought he could keep himself in check when Sherlock came back, but the feelings had been to much to handle, so in a weak moment (alcohol was also in the picture) he had practically thrown himself at Sherlock, doing everything he had ever wanted to do. And Sherlock did not do anything to stop him. He had just put his arms around John and returned the kiss. When they had awakened the morning after, John immediately filed for a divorce. There was no way in hell he was going to loose another minute of Sherlock's life. He would be there for the rest of his days. Keeping his best friend company on cases, and in bed.


End file.
